


The First Preformance

by Bestbuds55



Series: Meant to be Together (Joger) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: The first time John preforms a gig with the band, he gets really nervous. Roger notices and does his best to fix it. Afterwards, things turn into a bit more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So, I've been thinking about the continuation of my Maylor fic. Stay tuned because it's gonna be a wild ride.

That night had started out like any of the other times Roger had performed with a single exception. John seemed to be his exception in life now though, so it only seemed to be fitting. He was after all, the only man that Roger had felt that spark of attraction to besides Freddie. 

Freddie was a fucking mythical creature though, and sometimes Roger couldn't believe that man was human. Perhaps that was part of the reason why Brian was so head over heels for the man; he was really out of this world. Everyone found Freddie attractive and for that reason alone, it didn't count. The way that his heart thumped when he looked at John made it feel real. That he could be gay for that man and that was completely alright. 

Roger was doing his pre-show ritual of a shot or two of straight vodka. He was backstage after finishing setting up his drums and tuning them for optimal sounds and just happened to look over to the left. Roger saw John shaking out of his boots in a corner and looking like he might be sick. Not good when they only had about 15 before they were expected to play. Not a look that Roger wanted John to sport at all. A man could do crazy things backed into a nervous corner and the last thing Roger wanted was for John to make a fast exit out of his life. He could quit if he realized every performance was going to be this nerve-racking. It was a hard thought to stomach; if John decided this wasn't for him how were they going to get together in the long run?

The man looked like he needed a blow job and a cigarette for the nerves; Roger didn't know if he'd appreciate either from Roger. They had only met twice since that one time cuddling session and neither had initiated touching between them. Hell, Roger hadn't even asked if he smoked yet.  He desperately wanted to know more about John. He was just to scared to ask, because taking that first step would be wading into a deep pool and there would be no turning back. If John let him have a bit of him, Roger would treasure it and never give it back. He hoped the brunette would give his heart for Roger to hold.

Now, they hadn't known each other that long but he was already very aware that John wasn't a crowd person. In fact, he seemed to hate when people stared. Considering the we're giving their all at being supposed rockstars; that wasn't the best personality trait to have. Roger thought it was the cutest thing, but a bit inappropriate when you were about to run out and thrill the crowd with music. Had John thought joining a band through? He felt for the man, remembering back to his own first performances when he had made himself vomited minutes before the set so he was positive he wouldn't do it on stage. That had been Tim's bright idea and Roger still hadn't forgiven him for it to this day. The blond had been young and impressionable back than and Tim had taken every advantage he could for a laugh. Roger would make sure that no one ever messed with John like that.

Roger's mind supplied him with just how young John was and he couldn't resist trudging over. John was a mystery to him, brave in ways that he didn't have to be and ready to step out of his comfort zone. It was wonderful and Roger could only hope that he could help with the feeling. He knew what it was like to be the youngest and not taken seriously after all. He could help John with those confused feelings in all sorts of ways when they had time for it. Right now, he would go for a much simpler solution.

He slung an arm over John's shoulder, pulling him in close. Roger dutifully ignored John flinch at the fresh alcohol on his breath. John didn't speak or pull away, but eventually relaxed into his grip. Roger had to tell himself that they couldn't just stay like this for the rest of eternity because the show was about to happen. He wanted to keep John cuddled close to him more then anything. The way that John snuggled to him made him think that he wouldn't mind so much either. They should really talk about things.

"Vodka really helps with the nerves mate and you're lucky because I came prepared. Brian loses his shit if he sees drinks being ordered before we play." Roger said with a knowing smirk. It wasn't what he wanted to say, but there wasn't time for it right now. This was the best that Roger could offer until after the show.

Roger made a pact with himself that tonight would be the night; he'd push the groupies aside and kiss John in the middle of this pub. Or maybe just ask how he'd feeling about kiss Roger, it would depend on his answer. He didn't want to move any faster then John was comfortable with after all.

John bit his lips and fluttered his eyelashes at Roger, causing the blond's heart to thump out of its normal rhythm. He desperately wanted to kiss John in this moment, uncaring of all the people that would see them. He'd wait, he could be a gentleman for someone as special as John.

Roger held out the small pocket flask to John, looking rather proud of himself. Roger hadn't shown this much self control in years. It was a shame that Brian missed this moment, even he would have been impressed. Roger jolted when John snatched it from him and down the container. Wow, that was impressive. John barely even flinched as the pure alcohol slide down his throat. That had to burn something terrible. Roger liked a guy who knew how to drink.

Roger was sort of glad he had already had about half of the container himself, because John would have downed it all in that moment. He was desperately nervous, and while a drink would calm the nerves being on the edge of drunk would only make it worse. Roger knew that from experience.

When the rest of the vodka was gone, John capped the flask and sunk it back into Roger's back pocket with a pat on the ass. Roger was instantly hit with a twinge of arousal and he had to lick his lips to get moisture back in them. When had the air dried out between them? They only had minutes left before the show and Brian and Freddie were coming over to join them now. John no longer showed any hint of his nerves as he stayed facing close to Roger.

They sunk together into a hug after that and Roger made a big deal about his hand sneaking down to grab at John's ass as payback. Freddie said something in protest, but Roger easily ignored it. John didn't make a move away from him like he was uncomfortable. Actually, Roger could almost swear that he pressed back into his hand.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: and another chapter done. I'm predicting The first show will have 4-5 parts. So look forward to it! Hope your enjoying my story!

A throat cleared behind them as Brian and Freddie chose that moment to join the party. Not that they hadn't been standing there and watching for at least a minute already. Roger had known, but hadn't cared in the least. The warm ass in his hand kept his full attention. So did the little needy sound that escaped from John throat.

"Roger could you not feel up John please, you're going to make him nervous. This is his first show, have some decency." Freddie scowled with a hint of playfulness.

Brian fidgeted beside Freddie, showing he liked the tone a bit too much. "Come on Rog, the girls will be screaming out for you as soon as we get out there. Leave John be." He murmured out in a daze. Brian wasn't much help, but always seemed to agree with Freddie in that dreamy tone. so much for being Roger's friend for longer.

Roger gave them a confident grin. "Who needs women when you got friends with ass like this?" He meant it too, and the hard squeeze that followed. He like the way that John's ass had give to it and was a real handful. John wriggled in his grip to be playful and Roger nearly growled at him. They needed to cut it out soon or Roger wouldn't be decent going out on stage. Would the crowd even mind?

John laughed at his comments and grinned at him while Freddie looked like he might burst a blood vessel. Good, Roger always liked watching Freddie squirm. John squirming was even better still. The man purred under his flexing fingers and Roger couldn't help but wish they had less clothes on. 

"Come on Rog, you'll have to let go or there won't be any banging in our music tonight. I'll be a lonely rhythm section without you." John sassed pleasantly. Roger knew in his heart that he had made that innuendo on purpose, just to get under his skin. 

"J-john darling, perhaps another choice of words." Freddie rattled off, seemingly far in the background as the two boy got caught up in each other's eyes. It was easy to get lost in the moment when Roger was so close to John. 

"I meant what I said." John's voice was a whisper and Roger was sure no one else had heard it. Like that had been all for him. Roger also knew that he had to let go of John's ass because seconds were ticking away and it was time to be out on stage. Roger leaned close enough that from any other angle they would look like they were kissing. 

"If you keep teasing me like that Johnny, you'll be in trouble after the show. I'll be showing you just how good of a banger I am." Roger growled out against John's lips as they shared air. It was not his best dirty talking, but Roger's brain was barely working at this point. He hoped John found it to be hot and not weirdly threatening. God, with all the practice he had had; Roger should be better at this.

John giggles for him even with the poor taste flirting, and Roger's heart swoons. Yes, this is the man for him. Roger feels fearless in that moments and leans forward to peck John's lips, mostly as a promise of more to come. This is the beginning of something great. They would have many more stolen kisses in between shows and probably all other aspects of life. Roger could hardly wait.

"Oh god, they actually just kissed. Fred, what are we gonna do?" Brian croons at them dramatically, like the world is ending. 

"Get away from each other you two, we've got a show to preform. No snogging until the curtain closes." Freddie sounded a bit resigned, like he had given up all venom that he once had. Maybe he just accepted the two as a couple and that Roger wasn't fooling around. Maybe he was a bit show drunk or even alcohol drunk and barely seeing straight.

"You two should kiss too, for good luck." John said quietly. It was probably supposed to be a sass, but he sounded much to softly mesmerized for it. Like Roger had taken his breath away with just one peck. No one bothered to answer John, it would be confronting the elephant in the room.

Brian looked surprisingly indifferent about the whole exchange, but Roger was getting the vibe of he definitely wanted Freddie to be the one who made the move. Roger kisses John again to agitate him, but was disappointed that Brian didn't even notice. He had to remind himself that he didn't need all the attention in the room to be happy. John seemed to pick up on the unspoken problem and grabbed at Roger's belt loops. If there had ever been a moment where Roger's heart had jumped through his throat; it was this one. 

"Come on big boy, let's make sweet music together." That might have been the greatest line to ever come out of John's mouth and Roger soaked up the fact that it had been aimed at him. Seriously, this boy knew how to flirt behind that shy exterior. Roger was blown away by the line and the confidence in which John had said it. 

A whine escaped Roger's throat and he watched as John licked his lips while his eyes darted about. "One last kiss for the road?" Roger asked sweetly, practically begging for anything John would give.

"Only because you asked so nicely." John responded, as quick as he could. Their lips connected in a more lasting second and Roger wanted more before they even pulled away. This was driving him mad. John had to know what he could do to a man.

He couldn't help but wonder if John had ever downed a shot of straight Vodka before. It apparently did wonderful things to his nerves and natural filter. John didn't taste drunk though, not compared to alcoholic kisses Roger had received in the past. Was to to soon for a bit of tongue? Roger was trying his best to act like the gentleman that he was not and never had been.

John pulled back and even let go of Roger's belt loops. The blond was semi-hard in his pants, and couldn't help but shift a bit uncomfortably. He hoped his dick wasn't ruining the moment, because a glance down told him that John wasn't having issues. Roger was always a bit sensitive, and his dick never listened. 

"Let's go pound that beat out, baby." Roger laughed excitedly, suddenly hyped for the performance. This was them together as a band  and John was now part of his life like this. They could share more backstage kisses and maybe in the distant future, onstage ones. The world was theirs to live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they preform and then John and Roger drink together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm going to watch Captain Marvel tonight and am so excited for it!

"Let's go pound out that beat." John parroted back at him with a nearly secrete smile. Like the words between them were some type of inside joke. Roger liked that, they were hilarious together. John mirrored his smile like the better half of a reflection, with open ease. Everything just felt so easy.

With that last comment they were all out on stage together, doing wonderful things. This was their first performance; the one to see if they were finally going to have a bass player that worked out. Roger already couldn't picture the band without John. They had gone from Smile to something brand new with Freddie. Queen was what they were now, with the logo still in Freddie's works. John completed the circle of Roger spieling life; helping him find and keep to the way that he was supposed to be living.

John got into the rhythm like it was his birth rite. The crowd wasn't the biggest, but people bobbed, danced and cheered to the beat. Roger had the pleasure of watching from his drums as the others hopped about stage, acting out for the crowd. John glanced back only once during the whole show, but playful wiggle his hips when he did so. The glee-filled wink that John had shown him in that moment had gotten Roger through the rest of the show with an excess of enthusiasm.

Like they had all known during his audition, John met and blew past all of their expectations. A cocky grin was present on his face as he nailed a complicated bass rift like he had wrote the material himself. It would be long until John did have input into the music and wrote in the bass tracks to suit himself. He would be far better at it then Tim had ever been.

Roger felt privileged to see that smile present on John's face every time he turned a bit. He was mesmerized; this was the boy that was shaking back stage and just did a shot in secrete with him to calm his nerves.

It was over all to soon, the band finishing off as the crowd cheered in the usual drunken and slurred way. Amusing for them to see as they hadn't had much to drink yet themselves. Roger knew he would be joining them soon enough and had plans for John to be right there with him.

Their after party involved getting a drink while packing up the instruments and it was every thing that Roger had ever wanted. John scurried away as soon as they had been down playing and brought Roger and himself a cup of whiskey each. The was not Roger preferred drink, but he had a feeling that it wasn't John's either. John looked to be the type of man who would say all have what he's having and be done with it. There was noticeably none for the other two, who had already been distracted. 

Freddie was flirting around with a group of people and Brian was beside him, laughing along and leaning just a bit to close. Probably so no one would become brave enough to grab at Freddie and demand a night with him. Brian wasn't really the most assertive of men though and it was only a matter of time before someone would push him out of the way. It always seemed to be that way since Freddie had joined the band.

Freddie had his arm around Brian waist though, and that was too nice of a sight for Roger to interrupt. He had hope in his friends that one day soon they would get their shit together and just kiss. Thinking about kissing, Roger turned his attention to John and smiled as he took the waiting drink. He had been just standing and waiting, like a good friend.

"Look at those two idiots, all over each other without actually ever making contact. I don't know how they can just ignore their chemistry like that." Roger laughed out as he pointed towards their friends.

"I think we should be a good example for them. Come with me, I found a quiet corner." John said proudly, like it was normal to go into a bar and ignore all the other people there. Maybe it was, and Roger had always been a bit of a social butterfly.

"Sounds good sweetheart, lead the way." Roger hid the nervousness in his voice with a wink and a smirk. He gripped his cup strongly as they weaves through the crowd and came to John's quiet corner. This was the perfect place to drag someone to make out (or perhaps do even more), as it was barely lit and almost covered by the booths next to it.

They huddled down together in the corner and Roger took notice to just how happy John was to ignore the crowd. It was sweet how John wanted to share space with only him. Roger heart felt warm in his chest as he sipped the strong drink and leaned in close to John. This was like a first date night, where they lost track of time and just stared into each other's eyes. Sitting close together and giggling at each other's words and stories. 

The night progresses with them volunteering to get each other's drinks and then taking way to long to pry themselves up to actually go and get another round. They were much to busy laughing at each other's bad pick up lines and equally bad jokes.

Towards the end of the night, John was pretty much in his lap with Roger holding him in place. Both parties were a bit smashed with having had a few too many drinks and had long decided that sitting together would do better to keep them warm. John was light in Roger's lap and wriggled around every time that Roger tickled at him. Which was quiet frequently as time went by and Roger lost track of the people in the room around them.

Brian came back to pick up his guitar and gave them a questioning look. "You two strike out tonight or something?" He asked, and Roger crinkly thought that he and his double looked quite upset that Freddie was not with him anymore. 

"Wha happened to Freddie? He doesn't mean to break your heart Bri, you just gotta tell him. Like, hey Fred let me suck you're dick and hug me afters." Roger slurred, trying his best to make Brian feel better. 

He could tell that his words didn't really work, but John still giggled in his lap. "Yeah, 'eard he likes big cocks and if you're at all proportional e'll love you." John slurred right along with Roger, the two not having a care in the world. They laughed at the implications as Brian turned red with embarrassment. 

"How much have you had to drink?!" Brian shouted louder then necessary for being in a crowded room. He cringed down to their level when people looked over at them, and shifted nervously.

"Just enough to have a fun night Bri, don't be so uptight." Roger responded, sticking out his tongue at the older man. 

"Mhmmmm." Was all John answered with as he sleepily leaned back into Roger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm watching all of the snow melt and it feels wonderful. I'm ready for spring! This chapter contains drunken, adorable, flirty John. It's what we all deserve, hope you enjoy!

Roger liked the way that John leaned on him even while drunk, and couldn't help but wonder if John had drunk this much before. He was going to bet on the answer being a no. That was okay though, because Roger was right here to take care of his boy. 

Roger drunkenly giggled and smooshed his face into the back of John's neck. It was warm and he liked the way that John shrieked when Roger's tongue came out for a small taste. Roger was embarrassed that he was being so forward in public, but couldn't let the moment end. He pulled John flushed back against himself and hugged. This was the life, he needed John like this every night. 

Roger wasn't ignoring Brian or his upset words because the tall man was just muttering at them and making to much sense. "You two need to stop this behavior while we're in public like this. You'll get into trouble and then we'll be asked to not come back to play again." 

The words were hard to take in and Roger knew in his mind that even though being gay was no longer illegal, there was a time and place for things. And the appropriate place would be not in a room full of overly drunk people who were ready to brawl because someone was a little different. 

"We should try to get in to play at a gay club next time, they'll love us." John whispered like he had just had the best idea in the world. Roger full heartedly agreed. 

"Yeah Brian, John's a genius. We should definitely do that." Roger was game for any performances and nights where he could just hang out with John.

"Why would you want to play at a gay club Rog, you love hitting on women after the show." Brian sounded exasperated and done with this conversation. Roger knew that he didn't really mean anything by it. John pouted at the words though and turned to plant his face into Roger's chest.

"No Rog, just 'ave me instead. Don't you think I'm pretty?" John was so drunk and confused when speaking that he was hard to understand. Roger cock got the message none the less with the brunette practically writhing in his lap. Where had John been all his life?

He took a quick second to think about the fact that he hadn't even tried to hit on anyone tonight. "Johnny's all I need!" Roger drunkly shouted and hauled John farther on top of him. It occurred to him that they were both smashed and he should be taking care of the younger man, as he had much more experience.

"Alright, I'll look into the gay clubs scene. They might appreciate us being called Queen." Brian said diplomatically to the two drunks in front of him. That might actually be a good idea. 

"How do you feel right now Johnny babe, not gonna get sick are you?" He asked a bit off character to himself and smiled when John hummed back at him. 

"You have a nice voice Rog, so sexy." John licked his laps and leaned back a bit to get a good look at the blond. Roger couldn't help but think he looked like an angel in the dark room with his eye so lit up. 

"And you're like an angel love. Innocent and capable all at once. Take my breath away with those pretty eyes of yours." He murmured close to John's ear, just so Brian couldn't hear them. This was quickly wandering into dangerous territory and Roger was absolutely loving it. He never wanted them to stop.

"I'd like you to be my man and," John cut himself off with a large yawn and swung himself back over so that he was straddling Roger properly this time and filling rest against him. Roger tried not to be effected as John sat squarely over his dick for the first time that night instead of just his thighs.

"Bri, can you drive us home in the van? Wanna tuck my boy into bed. Snuggle up with some blankets. Coffee in the morning." Roger got a bit off topic, but he appreciated Brian taking it all in stride. The taller man always had been a good friend and Roger was lucky to have him.

"I love snuggling Rog, how did you know? You're so fucking smart. A genius. Beds are good too." John praises at him with a grin. Roger was mesmerized at just how enchanted John seems to be with him and a warm feeling settle in his chest. 

They were sharing body heat at this point, being so close together and John pecked a kiss at his neck. Roger wanted to jump out of his skin with how horny that one moment made him. God, John had to have known with the twitch of his cock underneath his pants. Roger felt a bit embarrassed, but John just hummed appreciation towards him. 

Roger's hand came forward and swatted lightly at his ass, as a warning. "Be a good boy Johnny, or you won't get cuddles tonight. I make bad boys sleep lonely on the carpet." Roger said, his head and words slowly sobering. This situation and the lack of drinking for the past 30 minutes or so was clearing his mind. John wasn't fairing as well, but Roger didn't expect anything different. 

"Don't wanna sleep on the carpet, wanna sleep with you." John answered with a pouty lip. Roger tried and failed to fight the urge not to kiss that adorable face. His lips touched the tip of John's nose, making the brunette laugh and lean back slightly. 

"Don't lean back to far, you'll fall over." Roger playfully teased, before turning his attention back to Brian. He was watching with a curious look on his face and not saying anything.

"Something the matter Bri?" Roger inquired, more then a bit confused. There was no way that Brian would have a problem with them, so what was the cause of his pondering look? 

"I've never seen you this serious with anyone before Roger. Not flirting with girls tonight, taking care of John. I never thought I'd see the day where you got your act together and started being a good boyfriend to anyone. Who knew all it would take was meeting John." Brian prattled on, not noticing that he barely was holding Roger interest and had zero of John's. 

"John's special, in ways that no one else is. And he's a real beauty Brian. Of course I'm going to take good care of him, I don't want him to ever leave." Roger said back, revealing his hearts desire. He was open and ready for John to love him. They could do this together.

"I won't leave you Rog, you make me feel loved and warm with cuddles." John said sounding all to sober in that single moment. Roger wondered if he would remember this tomorrow. 

"Good because I love cuddling you." Roger answered back sweetly. The only thing John did to acknowledge him speaking was lean back and lick Roger's cheek. It might have been payback for the past neck lick that Roger had cheekily given him. Maybe he shouldn't have had that last round of drinks. Roger shivered underneath that tongue, liking the feeling. 

God, he could just picture that tongue being on other parts of his body. Just as sweet and explorative as it was right than. John was going to ruin him and his fantasies of others. Roger couldn't wait to ruin John in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for everyone commenting and liking my story. I really appreciate knowing that people like what I write. This chapter features more drunk John.

Roger tried to stand up with John in his lap and was unable to. It wasn't shocking, but still upset Roger a bit. John was quite light, just not aa light as the small woman Roger had walked with and held up in the past. Granted, those were usually sexual moments with a fair amount of adrenaline. Roger didn't fully scratch out the idea of holding John up while fucking him against the wall. A different time and place where he hadn't been drinking and that fantasy might be realized. 

Besides, John wasn't actually very big. He had a slim waist that Roger had only previously seen on a man such as Brian and rocked it with style. He fit into those woman's jeans without issue and they hugged his ass tightly. It was probably the height on the brunette, giving him more area of space to be weighty. Or something like that, Roger was still a bit drunk. 

"John baby, you gotta stand up so we can go home. Brian's going to drive us in my van." Roger reasoned with the drunk and giggling mass in his lap. He could tell John was tired by the way he kept yawning and rubbing his face. It was adorable, but Roger wanted to get John home and comfortable before he nodded off to sleep. John deserves a nicer place then this to lay his head, even if he was going to lay it against Roger.

"Don' wanna get up Roggie, wanna snuggle. Hey, let's lay down." John huffed out, breathing in against Roger skin. This wasn't good if he wanted to get John home before he was asleep.

"Come on Angel boy, you can do as I tell you. You'll get all the cuddles you want as soon as we're out of this dingy bar." Roger did his best encourage, and John responded positively to it.

"Alrighty Rog, let's go then. I'll sit on you later, promise you'll let me?" John trailed off while trying to stand. He was a bit unsteady, but Roger was up and supporting him as soon as he was able. He blushed at the drunk words and bit his lip. John was innocently driving him crazy. This man was lethal without even having knowledge of his power.

"Yeah, you can sit on me all you want babe. In fact, Brian's gonna bring us some place warm to lay down together. Then we can cuddle all night. It'll be great." Roger rattled on, taking John one step at a time out of the bar. He noticed that John tended as soon as they left their happy little corner, but didn't mention it. They were doing fine and Roger had John every step of the way.

Brian had left several minutes earlier to get the car ready and up front for them to make a quick exit. Roger had never been happier because when someone laughed a bit to loudly, John jolted in his arms. It seemed John had a real fear of people, or maybe it was just to much tonight. They had rocked that performance, but he could imagine that that had taken its toll on John. Roger wished he had been strong enough to carry John out of here, safe and protected in his arms.

Roger had experience with being mentally exhausted and was putting together that that was how John felt versus a crowd of people. It was sad, but Roger liked that he still tried his best with it. John whimpered when someone bumped into them and Roger had to silently remind himself not to lose his cool. John needed his help standing straight right now, Roger couldn't go off and brawl while doing that. Stay calm for John.

"It's okay baby, we're nearly through. Going to reward you with so many cuddles and kisses. You're doing great John." Roger murmured into John's ear, holding a calm tone. He was quite proud of himself with not turning around and smashing those people faces in. He had never been known for holding his temper.

John halted them for a second and reached up for Roger's face, looking distracted. It was cute how he kept reaching for Roger, even when he was hanging off the man. The cuteness didn't stop Roger from staggering them forward. 

It was a feat to reach the van and Roger nearly plowed Brian over to be the one to belt John in. He felt a bit bad as Brian had only gotten out to help, but he had priorities. His boy needed him in that moment and Brian was not going to stop him from being right there. 

They giggled together and John leaned forward to cheekily lick Roger's chin. He leaned back after the movement excitedly, but frowned when Roger didn't behave how he had wanted. Roger was focused on buckling him down, so that John would be safe for the ride. Not that Roger didn't trust Brian with his life, it was just a bit harder to trust him with John's life.

"Now's yer turn?" John slurred, sounding a bit confused. Roger smiled sweetly at the words and pecked a kiss to his cheek. 

"Is that what you want you affection monster?" Roger wasn't even sure where those dumb teasing words had come from, but liked the way that John pouted afterwards. The things he would like to do to those luscious lips. He encircles a hand around John waist and just holds him for a moment, letting his own fantasies play out in his head. If Brian wasn't here things would have gotten dirty already.

"Nooooo, kiss me here." John whined and extended his lips out. Roger laughed at the motion and licked his own lips. He watched as John tracked the small moment, and then closed his eyes with expectation.

"Rog, get in and buckle up so we can go." Brian called from the front seat. He would have ruined the moment between the two if either had been listening and not distracted by each other's presence.

Roger kissed John fully in the moment, in the back of his own beat up van. It was like a dream when their lips met for those solid 10 seconds. John was pliant under his hands, and everything felt right. He pulled back because John was still drunk and he couldn't take advantage of this situation. 

John whined at the loss of Roger's lips and trails after him as far as he can go with his seatbelt on. Roger says nothing as he pulls away and just looks into his eyes. The moment is there to kiss him again, but Roger found himself not wanting to. That had been a perfect first kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Writing on my work break again. You know how it is. More drunk John as we drive back to Roger's apartment. Hope you enjoy. There's one more chapter to this part.

Brian coughed from the front seat as Roger packed himself into the car as well. He was kind enough to not mention the kiss, even though he had had to have witnessed it. Roger wouldn't have cared if he had said something about it, he wasn't ashamed. That moment had been perfect and he could still feel John lips ghosting on his own. God, a moment had never meant so much to him. 

Roger could barely wait until John was sober again to kiss him over and over again. John had probably never drank as much as Roger had supplied him with tonight. He probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. That was okay though, because Roger would be more then happy to remind him. Until then, he was just hopeless to John's demands.

"Roggie, come back and kiss me again." John said with a serious tone. He sounded less drunk, but Roger knew that was just his head telling him that. He gave in easily and kept his distance all at once.

Roger leaned as close as he could with his own seat belt on and be in the front seat. John leaned forward to meet him with a tired grin present on his face, probably knowing he was getting what he wanted. Roger licked across John's lips and tore away to sit up straight and forward in his seat as Brian started the car. John whimpered at him sweetly, but didn't ask for more. He was such a good boy, knowing just when to wait patiently.

This time he heard Brian swear from the front seat and suddenly Roger felt like he was going to have a problem with the other man. Though, it was probably bad edict to fight with a man while he was driving you somewhere. that seemed like a fast way to get you and your significant other killed. Plus, Brian was a pretty good guitarist and he had plans on the band being together for a very long time. Roger took a deep breath to keep his cool.

"Roger he's drunk, put your moves on each other in the morning." Brian said sounding exasperated. He was like the voice of reason in Roger head. Oh Brian, Roger really did love that guy. So progressive and open minded. One might even say smart, not that Roger would be the one to admit it aloud.

Don't kiss right now, John might not remember in the morning. He will want to remember that kind of thing. Plus consent is an important thing and Roger would never want to do anything to edge away from that. "You're my best friend Bri." Roger said with a smile and a nod. Brian smiles back at him and glanced at John. He was a mother hen by nature and it didn't help that he was older then the other two. 

John whined and tried to grab for Roger, looking a bit hurt. "No, me." He looked like he was trying to be serious, and failing. Roger felt his heart flutter at the implication that John wanted to be best friend. In the future, one of them could write a song about that. That would be adorable and so like John.

Roger laughed full heartedly and reached back to connect their hands. He let them swing with the innocence that John always seemed to carry with him. He truely was adorable. And his hand was cold, so that meant that Roger should keep holding it. It wasn't that cold out but there was still a chill, and Roger wanted his boy to be warm.

"You're my sexy bass player. Next time we should dance. I already know you'd be good at it, swinging this hips of yours. Just like on stage tonight. Then I'd get to grind against you just like I had wanted." Roger flirted. He wasn't even joking, another time and place they could ignore the crowd together and just dance. He could practically picture bumping John back and forth to what would probably be their own music because they were that dumb couple in his head.

John was content with that and grinned at Roger. Brian made an exasperated sound but they both ignored him. The time would come when they could tease him about Freddie in return. This was their moment and he wouldn't ruin it by being single and sad.

"I like dancing Roger, should bring you to a disco sometime." John said absentmindedly. Roger snorted out a laugh, already picturing John completely in his element. A disco just sounded so like John, strange and new. They'd probably be really popular in the coming decade. 

When they reached Roger's and Freddie's apartment, John unbuckled himself from his constraints. Roger was impressed with the coordination that John had apparently regathered on the car ride over. He stumbled stand up, but stayed on course with his own absentminded plan.

John flung himself at Roger as soon as he could. He knocked them both over and Roger landed on his ass on the pavement. Roger grunted with the strain of having John on top of him once again, but wasn't angry in the least. He liked that John never seemed to want to stop touching him.

They giggled as John squirmed around to find a comfortable place in his lap once more. Yeah, Roger had already missed that warm weight on top of him as well. John was really forward with things like this and Roger wouldn't want it any other way.

They kissed there on the sidewalk outside of Roger apartment, without a care in the world. All that matter was that their lips were finally touching again and Brian was unlocking the door for them. This was how life was supposed to be.

"We have to get inside Johnny. It's cold out here and you're shivering." Roger whispered against parted lips. John moaned in return and didn't even try to stand up. It looked like Roger was going to have to have a second try at that carrying thing, but hopefully with a better result. He was less drunken with more time past and felt like he was flying from John's kisses. He could carry his man inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I took a couple days off for mental heath and now am back to write again. This is the final part of the first show and the next part is the first time. Hope you enjoy!

John had more weight to him then it looked like, but that didn't stop Roger from once again trying to haul him upwards. All he really succeeded in was humping John forward on him with a forceful moment. The brunette didn't seem to mind the rough movement, so Roger decided not to feel embarrassed about it. In fact, he gave a small moan and bit his lip sensually. It was pure sex and Roger tried his best not to get hard. There was a time and a place for that and even though John seemed to be trying his best for a reaction, Roger would be the better man. 

He wanted so bad to walk with John wrapped around his waist and carry him into the house. Maybe give him a spank or two if the brunette didn't stop teasing him. John certainly was some kind of sexual nymph.

"You two are absolutely ridiculous." Brian snorted out at the scene. That was fair, but the whole situation was pretty funny. Roger still didn't appreciate Brian making fun of him. The only thing that kept him from getting mad was a giggling John still bouncing in his lap. 

John had been rocking ever so slightly ever since Roger had tried to stand, like he had gotten the wrong impression from the movement. As good as the pressure felt against Roger's front, they were still very much in public. This was going to get indecent very fast without some kind of help. It nearly broke him to have to speak up, as he never wanted that delicious movement to end.

"Brian help me please." Roger gave in and asked his friend. Brian looked over at him shocked that he had actually asked for help. Or maybe it had been the please. 

To be fair, Roger didn't really care if it was uncharacteristic to him. He just needed John safe inside before the boy got them both into trouble. Roger would do everything he could to protect John's reputation. The last thing he needed was to be beat up seconds away from his apartment, or defend John honor from a group of thugs. He barely wanted Brian to see John like this, complete strangers would make Roger's skin crawl. His boy deserved better then that.

"Alright, let's get you inside and into a nice warm bed huh?" Brian said quiet and kindly, like the good friend he was. John didn't look away from Roger or acknowledge the other man and that made Roger heart soar. 

Like John never wanted to look away, and nothing else mattered to him. Roger loved being number one in John's eyes. He was number one in Roger's eyes too, the blond was utterly captivated by him. Roger wanted to carve a hole into John's heart and never leave. Etch his entire being into the other man's soul. Those were both a little dramatic but Roger could picture matching tattoos of names in a couple years. That sounded very rock and roll. 

Brian more or less hauled John off of Roger while the blond grabbed for his keys and struggled himself up the path to open the door. John made a heart wrenching crying sound at being separated from him, but Roger kept resolve and managed to get to the door. He had to break the mood because John being sad was destroying his heart. He had to do something to lift the mood.

"John, I'm gonna open the door for you because you're a Queen!"  He shouted with glee. John made a happy agreement sound and Brian sighed loudly. He was probably thinking that his friend were ridiculous people and he wouldn't change them for the world. It didn't matter what Brian thought, because John happily flapped in his direction. The drunken brunette really was the most pure and cutest.

"Roger, I already unlocked the door while you guys were making out on the sidewalk, so stop fumbling with your key and just open the door." He sounded tired and exasperated. He was probably about done with dealing with the two of them. Roger tried not to feel insulted as he triumphantly swung the door open.

"Don't worry Bri, Freddie loves you. It's why he comes back to you constantly at a bar in between all the flirting." John comforted while practically hanging off of the taller man. It was sweet of John to care so much when he was about to drop from too many drinks and sleep. He really was the cutest. 

"If you told him you wanted to sex he'd whip all his clothes off. Wherever you were." John added on, successfully ruining the comforting moment. Roger tried not to feel jealous as Brian gave him a small smile and patted his back while hauling him over to the door. At least Brian wasn't mad, Roger didn't want to have to beat a friend. Freddie would be very angry hearing Roger punches Brian repeatedly.

Once inside Roger turns and gathers John up into his arms, letting the other slump over onto him. Roger is slightly shorter then his boy, but he knows the house well enough to walk without seeing. Stealing him away from Brian is to much of a thrill to give in to any more help. This is his warm lump of a man and he loves the way that John curls into him.

"Thanks Bri, take my van home with you and keep her company tonight." Roger wondered if he had ever told Brian he could just take the car before. Usually Brian would have just crashed on the couch and walked home in the morning, but Roger didn't want him here. Not with John in his arms, they needed and deserved some privacy.

Everything made sense at that moment, it would be like this from now on. He would take John home and lend out the van as needed, barely caring because this was their together space and he didn't need anyone else here. Every gig he'd get this clingy drunk John hanging off him and it would be all Roger ever needed in life. They'd kiss and cling to one another, drunk and happy. Lick and kiss. Giggle and make breakfast in the morning. Their friends wouldn't judge because they were amazing and so was life.

With a smile present on his face, Roger shut the door in Brian's face and plastered himself to John. He could hear Brian protest through the door, but couldn't bring himself to care. He'd apologize in the morning, because now he had John all to himself.

Roger pulled John towards the bedroom; pulling off shoes and uncomfortably tight pants as they went. John was sleepy and enthusiastic all at once, rubbing at Roger exposed skin. They feel each other for just a moment, and Roger grows impatient with the night. The sooner they sleep the sooner they can be awake  and sober together. It makes total sense to Roger.

John bounces slightly as he was pushed onto the bed and giggled with glee as Roger crawled on top of him. Roger flopped down dramatically on top of his boy, snuggling them together so that every part was touching. They both closed their eyes and enjoying each other's warmth. 

Surrounded by blankets and pillows it almost didn't feel real. It was real though, the realest thing Roger had ever felt and it made him feel complete.


End file.
